Drabbles About Us
by Val B
Summary: Moments that happened, moments kept secret, and those moments that just never happened. Drabbles on those little details that left a mark.


**Author's Note:** Well, here I am with a bunch of drabbles for you. After the name of the drabble, you will see character's names between parenthesis; those characters are the ones the drabble is going to be about, and they are not neccesarily a couple.

Forgive all grammatical and spelling mistakes, I did this on Notepad at 2 am.

I do not own Soul Eater. Soul Eater owns me.

-----------------

**Drabbles About Us.**

**1-25**

**1. Jumper.** (Patty, Maka)

Patty couldn't remember the last time she felt as cold as she had felt a few minutes ago. But it all calmed down as Maka lent her jumper to Patty, and the childish blonde couldn't help but giggle as she smelled Soul's cologne all over Maka's jumper.

**2. Jealousy** (Ox, Kim, Jackie)

Ox never told Kim how jealous he was of Jackie; but he still made sure Kim didn't stop having her Jackie-Kim afteernons, after all.

**3. Rage** (Kid, Maka, Noah)

He had lost his temper. He screamed at his captor. He felt like his veins exploded inside him. His throat felt as hoarse as ever; but as Noah threatened Maka's life, Kid knew that he could kill the man that right instant.

As a cold shiver ran through his spine, Noah knew it as well.

**4. Apologies** (Soul, Black Star)

Stupid game. Stupid puppy eyes. Stupid injured pride. Stupid blue haired retard.  
Soul sighed defeatedly "...I'm sorry for making a team with Kid to defeat you. I'll pay your dinner next time."  
But as Black Star's face brightened and his obnoxious laughter banged through the apartment, Soul knew this retard was one of the few who made his life the coolest living hell, ever.

**5. Flowers** (Kilik, Chrona)

"Roses are red, the sky is blue. But the truth is, pink-haired,  
There is no one as pretty as you."

And even thought Ragnarok inmediately compared his poetry to the smell of a dead dog, the hug Chrona gave him was totally worth it.

Kilik smiled as Chrona abruptly ended the hug and blushed madly.

**6. Whisper** (Nygus, Sid)

"Next time, I promise I'll be there" Nygus whispered as she hugged Sid. People avoided him now, but she knew he had never been a better man than now. And she hadn´t met a cuter un-dead person in ages.

**7. Look** (Liz, Soul)

She didn't know if it was the music. She didn't know either if it was the suit. Maybe it was the grin even brigther than usual. She didn't know what; but as Liz watched Soul play the piano, she felt like she hadn't seen anything sexier before.

**8. Death** (Tsubaki, Mifune, Black Star)

Nobody noticed anything too uncommon about Tsubaki's personality after the samurai's death.  
Only Black Star knows how much the girl cried after Mifune's death; only when she was in the darkness of her room, when she thought nobody would hear.

**9. Love** (Angela, Black Star, Guess Who)

Angela pulled Black Star's hand with curiosity in her face. Black Star looked down at her with a questioning gaze. "What's up?"  
"Dummy, have you ever been in love?" She asks with quizzical eyes. Black Star, even though taken a little aback by the question, looked over a giggling blonde at the school's front yard and grinned.  
"I don't know..." He grinned wider as he looked at Angela again "Maybe."

**10. Plants** (Spirit, Kami)

Spirit still waters Kami's plants every chance he gets. It always made him remember how big his (ex)wife's smile was when she took care of the little garden placed in front of the kitchen's window.

**11. Fear** (Shinigami-sama)

Even though nobody could tell, Shinigami-sama's heart pounded unhumanly fast everytime Spirit came with news of the kids. His heartbeat slowed down again after Spirit confirmed their success, but the principal wouldn't be calm until he knew they were home and safe.

**12. Change** (Gririko, Justin)

Giriko would not complain. This Justin guy changed out of the nowhere, now he is even crazier than before, but still there is this complicity between them that didn't exist before.  
Also, he noticed Justin flirting with him.  
It was after Justin gave that sadistically teasing smile that Giriko knew for sure he wouldn't dare to complain about the change, as a matter of fact, he might as well enjoy it. And also take some advantage of it.

**13. Ill** (Marie, Stein)

Marie sneezed and coughed all over the place. She was, in the direct meaning of the word, a total and completely sick mess. But somehow Stein couldn't help but feel pleased as she thanked him for the soup he made for her. And as he saw Marie drinking her soup with droopy eyes, red nose and tinted cheeks, he knew that even though he will probably become ill as well, Marie looked too adorable to be missed.

**14. Care** (Kilik, Patty, Twins)

Kilik thought that Patty didn't worried as much for the twins as she seemed. It was not until Fire's ice cream fell and Patty gave her's to the twin that he noticed that the blonde actually cared, and he was more than pleased.

**15. Cold** (Soul, Death the Kid)

Soul knew Death The Kid's skin was as cold as a winter in the mountains. But that couldn't keep Soul from wanting to touch that skin everytime he had a chance. Definetly, the coldness of his skin was nothing compared to the warmth of his kiss.

**16. Tease** (Free, Eruka)

Free always joked to Eruka about how she would have to work for Medusa the rest of her life. He always made sure Eruka knew that as long as she was trapped with Medusa, he'll be there by her side.

**17. Silence** (Arachne, Mosquito)

"Mosquito's dead" an Arachnophobia worker announces to Arachne. She freezes in the spot and a shiver runs through her. She closes her eyes and inside the thick silence, something inside her carves a traitor's blood.

**18. Stone** (Stein, Medusa)

They say that if you look into a gorgon's eyes one will transform into stone. As Medusa's arrow went through Stein, time stopped, and Stein knew that if he was going to die, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Medusa smiled, and Stein smiled back. A legendary death it is.

**19. Blue** (Patty, Kid)

"Black Star's hair totally rocks!" exclaimed Patty as she gazed at the photo album laying on her lap. Kid sat next to her slowly drinking a cup of coffee "It's totally asymmetric. I'd rather compliment you and Liz's breasts. That´s how horrific I think that blue _explosion _is."

Both of them ignored the fact that Black Star was asleep in the couch right in front of them.

**20. Pride** (Harvar, Jackie)

Harvar would not admit Kim changed to better. It wasn't because Kim had turned bad after Arachnophobia. It wasn't because he was jealous.

"Its beacause you are too damn proud" Jackie would say as she sat in the couch next to him. And he knew she was right.

**21. Heart** (Kid, Chrona)

His heart skipped a beat when he saw his date to the ball, her's was about to come out of her chest. Definetly, Chrona and Death the Kid looked _GOOD_ in elegant clothes, and they looked even better if they went to the ball together.

**22. Acceptance** (Kid, Eruka)

After fighting his feelings for some time, Kid decided he would give up. Eruka, when she didn't wore her hat, was surprisingly, symmetrically, beautiful. Now, everytime she flirted with him... He kinda liked it.

**23. Calm** (Stein, Spirit)

The sunset was almost over. The view from the balcony showed the city below it, how one by one the houses turned on the lights to welcome the night. He took the cigarrete out of his mouth and exhaled a dense cloud of smoke. Time passed slowly, and the man gave a calm smile as he heard the balcony's door open with a screeching noise.  
"Nice to have you here, senpai" Stein said as the redhead next to him smiled, no need for words.

**24. Guilt** (Soul, Maka)

Soul said it was in the past. But Maka feels a very present guilt as she sees the scar marked through his chest.

**25. Words**

They kept saying that Kid and Chrona were going to return home, and they were going to be finally safe, with their friends.  
They promised how BJ didn't die in vane, and how they were going to make sure his killer paid a price.  
They exclaimed how Justin would be finally caught.  
They swore madness was going to be over.

But in the end they were only words. And words were not going to solve anything.

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what did you thought about it? Which ones did you like? Which ones you didn't?

If you want me to extend the drabble list (aka: another chapter) let me know ^^ also let me know if you would like me to extend one of the drabbles into a one-shoot, or make drabbles about a more specific subject. I'm totally open to it.

But on top of all, let me know what you thought of this :P It was random, and I felt like writing something, but I couldn´t pic a topic in specific. So I chose drabbles about, as I think you noticed, _everybody._

(Yes, I notcied I missed Hero, Excalibur, Ragnarok(kinda) our new and shiny gopher and others, but I promise that if I write a second part of this I´ll write something about them.)

REVIIEEEEW and I´ll love you for ever more ;D


End file.
